Evanescence
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: AU story. Evanescence: Fading away; vanishing. That's what they planned to do. Leave their life and start anew. Fourth chapter is up. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. evanescence

**A/N: I'm calling this one Evanescence. The word means to vanish or fade away and they were all I listened to while writing this, trying to drown out my boatload of family problems. Hope it's good. Although it is quite short. Right now it's a one-shot if you think I should continue let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not want to. I hate writing these pointless disclaimers, but I did, so do not sue me. I do not have time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Evanescence<span>**

"No." he said indicating the conversation was over.

"But if you could just consider it? I haven't seen them in years! I've been stuck here with you!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He roared throwing her across the room.

"Trigon, not in front of our daughter!" Arella pleaded standing up slowly.

"I can do whatever the hell I please." he said threateningly leaving the room, most likely to get him something to drink.

"Raven," Arella whispered crouching down, "go to your room and pack your suitcase. We're going to go somewhere in a few minutes so be ready when I knock on your door."

The little 8 year old girl nodded at her mother. Her amethyst eyes filled with fear, she ran up the stairs to go to her room. Inside she grabbed her little red suitcase, the one that read "going to Grandma's", and began to fill it with her favorite clothes. She didn't have many so the trunk was still very empty. She grabbed the diamond necklace her father had bought her, feeling it might come in handy. She took one more look around and hurriedly grabbed a stuffed green monkey from her bed. It was her best friend and favorite posession.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. From the softness of it, she knew it to be her mother. She opened the door slowly.

"Come, Raven, we do not have much time. Are you ready?" Arella asked in a motherly fashion to which Raven only nodded.

They ran through the hallway, down the stairs, and Arella had just opened the door to the trunk.

"What the hell are you doing!" Trigon screamed drunkenly.

Arella refused to respond and instead closed the trunk.

"Get in the car dear, turn it on and lock the doors, be ready for me." she whispered to her daughter.

She nodded and did as she was told holding on tightly to her stuffed monkey.

"I'm leaving Trigon, I cannot take anymore of this. It isn't good for our daughter either."

"Like I give a damn you whore!" He yelled, his fist in the air, but he didn't move from the porch at all.

Arella was unfazed as she got into the old, beat up Chevy. She put it in reverse and backed out of the lot. Then she moved the stick to drive. As she pulled out, Raven looked back at her old home. She knew she most likely would not be coming back to the dingy, run-down place, but she honestly didn't mind. The memories that it housed were in no way pleasant to her or her mother.

"I'm so sorry, dear. You shouldn't have had to see that or hear it either." her mother whispered.

Raven placed a comforting hand on her mother's arm, "It's okay, Mommy."

Arella looked down at it and smiled, "You are such a sweet child. Do not worry, things will be better now." she assured her daughter.

"Pinky promise?" Raven asked expectantly, holding out her tiny, little pinky.

"I pinky promise." Arella responded linking her pinky finger with her child's and squeezing it a bit.

Raven hugged her green monkey and began to fall asleep.

"Love you mommy"

"I love you too, dear, so much, don't ever forget it." Arella said kissing her daughters violet-haired head.

They drove off into the night hopefully for a better future. One with love, happiness, and great friendships.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it helped a little bit... (Not really at all)<strong>

**So how was it? Should I continue it or just keep it like this? I'm not planning on it but I will if enough people say they want one. Please let me know.**

**Also I recommend listening to Evanescence if you haven't. Amy Lee has an amazing voice.**

**And watch Captain America! Marvel did it again!**

**~Rose**


	2. hello

**Well I only got two reviews... But since one of them told me to keep it going, I'll continue it! Just a note, most of the chapter titles will be songs Evanescence actually sang, although I might change my mind.**

**This one is called Hello. I don't know why I chose the song for this chapter, it just seemed to work. If you listen to it while reading, cool, although I have no idea if it will go well together with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It is surely true,<strong>

**That I don't own Teen Titans**

**How was my haiku?**

* * *

><p><strong>_-o()0()o-_Hello_-o()0()o-_<strong>

* * *

><p>They had driven for many hours and Raven had slept for most of them. Arella looked over to her daughter and smiled at how sweet she looked at the moment. Raven stirred a bit and opened her eyes sleepily.<p>

"Are we there yet?" she asked softly.

Arella, who had been looking back at the road previously, turned and replied to her daughter, "Not yet, darling. We'll be there in an hour though."

The girl squeezed her monkey tightly before drifting back into her dreams.

As Arella drove on the highway she thought about things, mainly her family. She had not seen them in years, nor had she kept in contact. None of her family knew where she was or even that she now had a child. She was worried that she would not be accepted back, and feared even worse that Raven might face that rejection. The girl had already faced so much in her life, Arella did not want her to face that as well.

The circumstances were bad for her as well. She left her family in anger and joined a cult. And then to make it worse, she slept with the leader.

'Thankfully we never got married, or I would also have to deal with divorce papers.' she thought bitterly, her face turning into a frown.

She sighed and continued driving down the roads until they started to become familiar.

"Home." she whispered softly so as to not wake the sleeping child in the passenger seat.

She turned right into a neighborhood and drove down the streets. There on the corner of the next street was the house that she had left nine years ago. Arella looked at her clock. It was 7:15 at night where she was. She parked the car and got out of the car silently leaving Raven sleeping. She walked up the driveway and stood at the door hesitantly. Inside she heard lots of chatter which meant that the rest of her family was there as well. She slowly raised her hand and pressed the doorbell button.

'DING DONG!'

"Coming!" a lady shouted and Arella could hear feet rushing to the door.

It swung open, "Hello!" the woman exclaimed. She was a woman of medium height and she had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked at the person in front of her.

"MOTHER!" she yelled.

"What is it, Amy?" another lady asked rushing to the door. She was an older woman most likely in her sixties. She was a little rotund, but her presence made one feel at home. Her dark brown hair was graying, and her face was wrinkled. Her brown eyes widened.

"Mom?" Arella spoke, worried.

The woman grabbed her into a tight hug.

"My daughter, you've finally returned to us." she murmured.

Arella hugged her back, "Mom." she choked on the word and tears fell down her face.

"Come in, dear, come in!" her mother beckoned.

"You're not mad?" Arella questioned.

"Why would I be mad at you, darling?" the woman replied.

Arella just walked down the walkway to her car. She opened the passenger door and shook her daughter.

"Raven, sweetie, we're here."

Raven sat up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her monkey before reaching for her mother's hand. Arella led her up to the door.

"Mother, this is my daughter, Raven."

"Oh, my." the lady gasped, "look at you! Aren't you the cutest thing? You look just like your mother." she smiled.

Raven hid behind her mother's leg, "Mommy, why doesn't she look like you?" she asked innocently.

The women laughed, "Raven, she's my foster mother."

Raven, who was pretty smart for her age, nodded in understanding. She moved in front of her mother and as she looked at the two strange women, her stomach grumbled.

"Oh! You two must be hungry! Come in! Say hi to the rest of the family! TOM!"

"What is it, May?" a man shouted from another room.

"Set two more places! Arella's back!"

The whole house went silent. Then a man with a mustache and white hair came in the room.

"Arella?" he asked looking at said person.

"Dad!" she said hugging him tightly,"Amy," hugging her as well.

For the next few minutes many people walked up to Arella to hug her and to say hello to Raven as well.

"All right, let's get you two dears something to eat." May clapped her hands.

Two places were set and a steaming plate of mashed potatoes, ham, and macaroni and cheese faced the hungry travelers. They ate with gusto until the dishes were empty. Then they moved into the living room where Arella talked to her family about trivial things; no one was ready to bring up the topic of where she had been for years. Then they heard a whimper.

"What is it, dear?" Arella asked her daughter.

"I can't find him!" Raven looked around frantically.

"Has anyone seen a green monkey recently?" Arella turned around and asked.

"You mean this?" Amy asked holding the animal up.

Raven ran to her and once she was handed the monkey, she held on tight. "Thank you miss."

"Aww! She's so sweet?" Amy gushed.

The little girl then yawned.

"Let's get you to a room, dear." May said reaching for Raven's hand.

She held onto the older woman's hand and was led to a bedroom.

"There's stuff to get ready for bed in the bathroom. I'll grab you some pajamas."

* * *

><p>"We should probably all turn in." Tom said yawning, "You remember where your room is right?" he asked Arella.<p>

"Yes." she replied smiling softly.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to that. Goodnight dear." he said hugging her before he hugged everyone else.

The others said their goodnights and turned into the other rooms or left out to go to their homes.

* * *

><p>"I don't have much, but this should work." May said walking back into the bedroom.<p>

"Thank you." Raven replied, grabbing the ensemble.

"Goodnight dear." the woman said leaving.

"Night."

Raven dressed in the clothing. It was a giant shirt that went down to her knees and a pair of pink shorts. She didn't much like it, but it was only for sleeping.

"Raven?" her mother looked into the room, "Oh there you are. Oops." her speaking became a whisper.

There on the bed was Raven curled into a ball on top of the covers holding her stuffed monkey.

"Goodnight, baby." Arella whispered kissing her daughter on the forehead before preparing herself for bed. She placed the covers on top of Raven and climbed in on the other side, turning out the light. Both of them had, most likely, the best sleep they had ever had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrote the whole thing while listening to the song on youtube. Now I'm addicted to that and am trying to buy Final Fantasy VIII... Who else has played FF?<strong>

**This was much longer than I expected it to be, but I'm okay with that. At least it's longer than the first one... What about you? What did you think?**

**Next chapter, I'm going to introduce one of the other Titan children! Can you guess which one?**

**Also, since I forgot this. Do not own Evanescence or the song Hello. Just in case you were thinking about suing me.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**It makes me happy, it makes you happy! It's a win/win situation!**

**Till next time! Peace out!**

**~Rose**


	3. like you

**Hello from Georgia! I decided to update here because I saw a green monkey (a sign!) and they had computers. Wow, I think I have just made my shortest A/N ever… Amazing…**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Teen Titans, Evanescence, or the song Like You.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Like You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One week later…<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven and her mother had been at May's house for one whole week. Arella had made herself at home and Raven was close to doing so as well. Her family could talk and play with her without her shying away. Quite surprisingly to everyone else, she got along best with her bubbly Aunt Amy. She was alright with her grandparents, but she was closer to her grandmother because she still did not feel that safe around males for obvious reasons.<p>

Every day for the family was pretty much exactly the same. They would wake up to a big meal cooked by Tom, play out in the front yard or play cards, Eat sandwiches for lunch, read, watch television, or tell stories, and by the time they were done a hearty meal made by May for dinner. Today, however, was different.

"Raven, dear, I need to go to the grocery store to get some stuff for your grandmother. Would you like to go with me?" Amy asked.

"Okay," Raven responded. She usually did not go to the store since her mom went when she was out.

"Arella! I'm taking your daughter!" she yelled.

"Okay!" Arella yelled back from the kitchen where she was helping her mother cook dinner.

Amy led Raven to her sky blue porshe. Raven stared at the car in awe, too afraid to touch it.

"Aren't you coming?" Amy asked her smiling, her eyes peeking over the sunglasses she had placed on her face seconds before.

Raven opened the door and hopped into the car. Her aunt sped off as soon as the door was closed. It only took a few minutes to get to the grocery store, but Raven felt queasy. Her aunt went as much over the speed limit as one could without getting pulled over for speeding. It was like the crazy taxi game she had once played at school. She stumbled out of the car and glared at her aunt when she started to laugh.

"Come on, Rae. We've got a lot of things to get." she said grabbing the youngster's hand.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes. They had been looking at meat for ten minutes. Her aunt could not decide which one she wanted. There were numbers on the packages which ment something to her aunt, but to Raven, they were pointless. Finally, Amy had figured out which type she wanted!<p>

"Hmm, this brand costs less. I wonder what's the difference?" her aunt asked leaning over the various piles of meat.

Raven groaned loudly and leaned up against the cart.

"Preferably, I would choose this one." a dirty blonde haired woman said behind her.

"Oh thank you!" Amy exclaimed turning around, "MARIE?" she screamed.

Marie laughed, "What's up Amy? Who's the little one?"

"Oh this is my niece, Raven! Say hi dear!" Amy ordered looking back," Raven?"

Then she felt hands grip her leg and she laughed, "Oh, it seems that she is being a bit shy."

Marie laughed with her, "It seems my little one is too. Say hello Garfield." she motioned to a little blond haired boy standing behind her.

Garfield was a short scrawny boy. He had beautiful blue eyes like an ocean that one could get lost in. His face was scrunched up in disgust. Marie looked down at him and noticed his face.

"He's going through a phase where he refuses to eat meat. I think it's because we are letting him watch Discovery Channel. He has fallen in love with the animals."

Raven and Garfield both peeked behind their adult shields and looked at each other. Well, Raven glared and Garfield looked on with disgust. Then Garfield did something that made Raven's blood boil. He stuck his tongue out at her before going back behind his mother's legs. Raven huffed and turned away from what she now refered to as 'the idiot' and crossed her arms.

"Where are you guys staying? Is it a visit or something?" Amy asked.

"Oh no, we actually just moved back. We bought a house a three doors down from where your mom lived."

"Really? She still lives there!" Amy said excitedly.

"Well then," Marie said, "I guess that means Raven and Garfield can hang out together."

"That's a great idea!" Amy gushed, "Well, welcome back to the neighborhood! Tell Mark I said hi!"

"Will do!" Marie called as they parted to grab the last of the items on their grocery lists.

* * *

><p>Amy was back in the car with Raven.<p>

"Well what did you think of Garfield?" she asked.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him." she pouted.

"Oh." was all she could say to that.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think of Raven?" Marie asked her son while they drove home.<p>

"Blegh. She eats meat." he said pulling his purple stuffed snake that he got from the zoo around him.

"Oh." was the only response he got from her.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to do this last chapter, but I want to thank buetyiskey and Doidazzleu11 for reviewing the first chapter.<strong>

**Now I would like to thank horrorchik25, FelynxTiger, and DDuuum for reviewing the last one**

**FelynxTiger for faving**

**and FelynxTiger, Doidazzleu11, and walkingdeadheartbreaker for adding this to your alerts, you all rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****If I wasn't at a hotel using their computer, I would smash this, it is way too slow -_-... I thought about cutting this in half, but decided against it... I should have gotten that monkey...**

**Please review, I see people are reading it which makes me happy, but when only a few people review I kind of feel bad... I don't even care if you don't say who you are... Just an 'I read it' please? I hate to sound desperate, but it makes me feel better.**

**Till next time. Adieu.**


	4. field of innocence part 1

**Yeah, I know… Haven't been on here for a while... Explanations down there...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this.**

* * *

><p>Garfield had no idea why Raven was on his mind. She was a girl, and girls had cooties. Yet he was still curious about her. She was so... strange to him. He wanted to know more about her. But he vowed to himself that he would never admit that she interested him no matter what. No, he would act like he didn't care at all.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready dear?" Arella asked looking at her daughter in the backseat.<p>

Since the school had been on winter break, Raven had stayed at home, but she did need to get an education. Amy had helped Arella enroll into the elementary school there since she knew the teachers well. Raven would be in third grade.

Raven nodded, clutching the little My Little Pony backpack's strap. Truthfully, she hated the ponies, but she didn't want to make her aunt feel bad. They drove into the parking lot and Arella and Raven got out. Arella walked with her daughter towards the school office. She suddenly felt warmth in her hand. Looking down she saw Raven's hand gripping hers and she gave a tiny smile.

"Don't worry my dear, they'll love you once they get to know you." she assured the little girl.

Raven looked up at her, unbelieving. Arella just gave her hand a little squeeze. They finally got into the front office and Raven was introduced to the staff. They cooed at her and gave many smiles, which caused her to grow uneasy. The women just laughed at her shyness before leading them to the classroom.

When Raven came in, the class was reading and eating oreos and goldfish. The office lady went and talked to the teacher and the teacher stood up.

"Hello, dear, I'm Miss Holbrooke. Class we have another new student! Please give a warm welcome to Miss Rachel Roth! Come in Miss Rachel, tell them about yourself!"

Raven hid behind her mother, it felt weird to go by the name Rachel, but it had been agreed that Raven was not that normal of a name. Just in case her father came for them, they decided to change their names. Raven was now Rachel, and Arella went by Angela.

Miss Holbrooke laughed, "Don't worry, you don't have to if you don't want to. Here, take a seat in that chair over there." she said pointing to a table that housed a _very _familiar boy.

Raven didn't want to cause a problem so she walked over to the table head down, hoping he wouldn't remember her-no such luck.

"I thought your name was Raven." He said to her, the question evident in his voice.

"I go by Rachel here." was all she replied before reaching into her backpack and grabbing the book she was currently reading.

"Oh," was all he got out before the teacher came back and told the class to quiet down.

They read in silence until the teacher clapped her hands and told them it was time for specials. Today they had art class with Miss Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this isn't as long as it should be. I'm tired and upset because the principal isn't letting our class chill for the rest of the year since we've finished EOCs. Which means I can't go with my friends and *ahem*alittlecrushofmine*coughs*because they go the opposite way. :'( oh well, at least I've got him <span>one<span> class...**

**Not a great excuse, but that actually ended up helping me finish this chapter. (The virus that hid all my files didn't help much though.)  
><strong>

**I'm dividing this into parts because this title really deserves to go what I was planning on putting in afterwards. Please forgive errors (but feel free to let me know about them), it's almost midnight and my brain is fried... (which is why you'll probably see a crack fic in your inbox if you follow me...)  
><strong>

**Thanks for all your support! Friend me on DA! Peace!  
><strong>

**~Ash a.k.a. Rose  
><strong>


End file.
